A Princely Tale
by Dixie C Jones
Summary: Prince Peter is one of 4 princes in the country of Britannia. The royals keep out of the way from the peasants and probably can't fend for themselves, but when the oldest prince, Prince Arthur, falls ill, Prince Peter must try to survive in the big bad world to find the cure. Luckily, he has the help of two brothers, a energetic thief, and another runaway prince. Have Fun.


"Come on Raivis." Toris called to his brother. "Eduard is spinning that blanket Feliciano wanted for his brother's anniversary, so we need to go to town."

Raivis nodded and grabbed his cloak. They needed more dye and wool, not to mention to sell the blankets and clothes they had made in the last few weeks.

They, after bidding good bye to their older brother, walked out of their small house and into the countryside. It was quite beautiful this time of day, for even though it was already mid morning and it has been light outside for hours, the mountains to the east blocked the true sun until this time. It was still sunrise, and the golden lights reflected off the lake to the west of them.

They started walking down the path to town, with Toris holding the blankets and clothes to sell in a basket on his back and Raivis holding the empty basket for the wool, dye, and the food items that can't be grown on the farm next door. They didn't get far, however, before their neighbor, Feliciano, came running up, with his husband Ludwig following behind at a much slower pace.

"Toris! Raivis!" Feliciano called out, making them stop and look back. The shortish auburn haired man stop in front of the brothers, smiling widely. "Are you going to town? If you are, can you pick up some things for us? We need some more seeds before planting season is over and we need eggs and flour too to make pasta until its harvesting time and Lovino wants some tomatoes and-"

Ludwig, eyebrow twitching, cut Feliciano off from his rambling. "Just get the usual things for us."

Ludwig and Feliciano, and Feliciano's brother Lovino and his husband Antonio, owned the farm next door to the three brothers's house and was where all of them got most of their food. The neighbors were quite kind and the brothers made their clothes for them.

Toris smiled at them. "Was that all you wanted?"

Ludwig shook his head. "No, we came to tell you to look out while you're in town. Apparently the youngest prince-"

"Prince Peter?" Raivis interrupted. Toris shot him a disapproving look but Ludwig just nodded.

"That's the one. He's missing."

"Missing!" The brothers yell together.

"How does a prince just go missing?!" Toris asked.

"D-do you think he got kidnapped?" Raivis looked up at his brother. Toris looked at him then back to Ludwig and Feliciano for the answer.

The blond shrugged. "I can't really say, but I wouldn't put it past Yàzhōu or Gaule."

Raivis nodded slowly. He could see why Ludwig thought that. Britannia was a fairly big country, and one of the most powerful. Though it has made itself enemies with most of the countries around them-most promptly, the countries to the east of the mountains, Yàzhōu, and the north past the great plains, Gaule.

"But the other Royals, namely Princes Alfred and Matthew, have been stopping and searching peasants in every town for their younger brother." Ludwig continued. "They seemed to be blaming peasants for his disappearance."

"Well, that is to be expected." Toris sighed. "The royals never come out of the castle. They are completely cut off from us... We would be the first people they would blame."

"Wait," Raivis said. "Is there a reason you couldn't tell us after we got back from town?"

Feliciano cut in, having stayed surprisingly silent through most of the conversation. "Those mean guards might try to take your things if they think you two are involved!"

Ludwig nodded. "Yes, so keep out of trouble while in town. We need those supplies."

Both brothers nodded and bid their neighbors goodbye as they continued to walk to town. And, indeed, as they got into town, there were guards everywhere. The brothers were able to be unseen, even when the Princes Alfred and Matthew showed up, and got out of town un scratched.

But then they found a certain blond boy eating dinner with Eduard.

_**I would like some reviews. Please?**_


End file.
